


I'm coming home

by mmmonster_doughnutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Army AU, Brother/Sister feels, Dean is a soldier, Fluff, Graduation Day, Other, Prom, end of deployment, gay gabe, happy crying, i got inspiration from youtube, is that even a real tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmonster_doughnutt/pseuds/mmmonster_doughnutt
Summary: you and Dean are closer than just brother and sister, but he left for the army you haven't seen him in a while now and as graduation day draws closer, you're giving up on him being there for your special day. but you're in for a surprise...





	I'm coming home

I prepared to go to school. Still sleepy, I dressed, ate my breakfast and asked for my lunch money. Every Friday, mom gave a little extra for something special and I was grateful for that, but it didn’t really make me feel better. I was sad, not happy and I had trouble with everything. There was only one thing that could improve my mood: my brother, Dean. 

I am 18, which makes me 6 years younger than him. We used to be best buddies. We did almost everything together and no one could separate us. But then he joined the army and I lost my best friend. I haven’t seen him for almost 4 years now and I miss him really bad. I know other kids who have family in the army, but their missions are shorter. The reason his was so long, is because he’s a part of a special task force in Afghanistan. Every day I hoped to hear him say the three most beautiful words I could ever hear: I’m coming home. They never come. Of course we talk a lot and we skype even more, but I miss his hugs. I miss his presence. I miss that he’s not here to keep the boys away or to handle the bitchy girls. I only have one wish and that’s to see him at my graduation. 

It was the last day of school and the final arrangements were made. There was a lot of talking who was wearing what and what the schedule would be like. The school hall got decorated and the gym was made in order for the following prom. Everybody had a date, except for me. I planned to go with my best friend, Gabe, but he already had asked his crush if he wanted to go with him and the crush had said yes. Of course I was happy for him, but it hurt because now I didn’t have a date and getting a date for prom is a total must. The enthusiasm could be tasted in the air and all I wanted was to go home and skype with Dean. My mood kept saddening and I was even considering not to go to prom.

The days went by and I was persuaded by Gabe to come to prom with him and his crush.   
‘Then you have two dates, come on!’ he shrieked. I let a small giggle escape and Gabe noticed it immediately.  
‘Girl, don’t giggle. You know we’re awesome’ he added and started to tickle me. He was the only one who could make me smile except for Dean and my mom let him come over more just to hear me laugh.

‘Honey, it’s time to get ready for your graduation!’ mom yelled. She had prepared a whole set up for my hair and my make-up and I flinched. I wasn’t ready to move on from high school yet. Gabe pushed me downstairs and left for home. He had to prepare as well and he had to look on point for his date. He gave me a hug and a kiss and promised to wait at the entrance of the school building.

‘So, what do you want to do with your hair, honey?’ mom asked.  
‘Surprise me, mom. It’s gonna be awesome either way!’ I answered. Mom laughed and gave me a kiss on my nose. Then she got to work.   
Two hours later, she was finished and I couldn’t believe the miracle that happened in my hair. It was beautiful. My make-up was perfect as well. I almost cried but then remembered that I would screw it up immediately.  
‘Thank you, mom. It’s perfect.’  
‘Today is your special day, sweetheart. You deserve it. You worked so hard to get where you are now. If you brother would see you now, he would be proud as well.’  
‘I just wish that he could be here today…’  
‘Me too honey, me too…’ 

After that I got into my dress and shoes and we left for school. When we arrived, I got my graduation gown and hat and I was asked to take place on one of the seats where my classmates were. We got called to the front stage alphabetically and when my name came up. Gabe gave me that extra push that I needed to get on my feet.   
‘So, we were told that you wanted someone very special for you to be here today’ the headmaster asked.  
‘Yes, I want my brother to be here.’   
The principal spoke directly to the audience: ‘For those who don’t know. Her brother is an army soldier who momentarily fights in Afghanistan. She hasn’t seen him for four years and misses him immensely no doubt.’  
Tears were prickling in my eyes when I noticed something. He wasn’t holding my diploma. 

I was confused. What was going on? Did I not pass? Did they forget to print it? Did they lose mine? Why was he looking so mysterious? The principal gestured I should turn around as the curtain was opening.  
‘He isn’t in Afghanistan anymore now’ the principal noted, but that statement was not necessary when I saw the figure appear.

I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t think. I could only scream out of joy. Tears were rolling and I was sobbing while I ran to the person I hadn’t seen in four years. Dean was home. He was still wearing his uniform and his bag   
He ran to me as well and intercepted me half way into a hug that made my bones squeeze. He had his own tears forming when I looked at him and genuinely smiled for the first time in years.

‘Hey sis, how you doing? You’ve grown so much. You’ve grown to be so beautiful’ he whispered with a thick throat. I couldn’t answer. The only thing I wanted to do was hug him. To that he only laughed.  
When I had taken in the situation, he handed over my diploma and we went to sit again. People had made place so he could sit right next to me. He had an arm around my shoulder the whole time and I buried myself in his side. Then, when everyone had been to the front and we prepared for graduation, Dean asked me an awkward question.

‘So, sis, who’s gonna be your prom date?’  
‘Well, I actually don’t have a date.’  
‘Hahaha, I am a lucky guy. So, would you mind if I escorted you to prom?’ he asked while he took a box from behind his back. In the box was a necklace that he bought for me during his free time on duty. It was beautiful and I put it on just a moment later.

My day couldn’t end better. I immediately yelled yes. On my way to prom I learned that Gabe, Mom and all my friends in school knew that he would come, but he wanted it to be a surprise. I was speechless. Gabe had never kept a secret for me, but in this case I would forgive him. We had a prom to go to.

Prom was awesome. I felt better than I had felt for ages. I felt strong and confident with my brother right next to me. We talked about his missions, his life there, the danger, my last four years and he asked questions about a potential boyfriend. Then Gabe stole me away for a moment. When I was dancing with Gabe one time he interrupted and asked if he could end the dance. Gabe approved.  
‘I have another surprise for you.’  
‘What is it?’ I asked.  
‘I’m not going to Afghanistan anymore. I’m coming home.’  
I couldn’t control myself anymore and cried out of pure happiness. He took me in his arms again and laughed and cried at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> guys, i know i've been away for a long, very long time. i hit a rough patch and it took me a while to get back on my feet. but i'm back now and i hope more fics are coming. thank you for sticking with me


End file.
